iSpeed Date
by pinkworlds
Summary: What happened after Sam walked out of the Groovie Smoothie when seen Freddie and Carly slow danceing? An alternate ending i wanted to add :3


**I was seeing iSpeed Date last night, and I really didn't want the episode to end like that, so decided to make my own ending-just small and simple(: please enjoy and tell me what you think? Sadly I don't own iCarly, but **_**maybe **_**one day I can work with the crew and staff! :D (i still hope and dream) anyways, read on! **

Exhausted, tired, annoyed, Sam Puckett entered the Groovy Smoothie, honestly hoping to find Freddie, steal his wallet and use his money to buy her cravings; and it hit her and blinked as soon as she entered; her throat suddenly getting dry and not even being able to throw an insult at him. She didn't know what stopped her, but the way his hands were gently holding her back and her head was resting on his shoulder just made her want to run away from them. His head placed right above hers, having an _enjoyable _posture and slowly pacing back and forth to the background music, she almost wanted to spew.

It made her wonder: '_Why her_?' She couldn't see their face, but she could bet you her whole one year supply of ham without a fear, because she knows that they're actually having a good time. Slow dancing with one another, arm on arm-it almost broke her. She didn't know why, but just seeing them cuddle so close made her feel... so far away.

She just kept her glare, standing there for a few seconds and observing how they didn't even hear the small _rattle _the small bell had ranged when she entered as her purse slightly swung. Her nose crinkled as she slightly shook her head to herself and walked away, slowly without harming anyone. Without ruining the moment that was forming, even though she had a huge urge to rush back in as she walked out and pull them apart with her filed nails when she looked in from the transparent glass door. She gave them a good stare before _actually _walking away.

The way Benson enjoyed it made her heart sink made her want to vomit her organs out. It just wasn't fun to watch, so she just walked as far as possible that she could get (forcing herself not to replay the scene she had just witnessed). The clacks of her low heels echoed the silent sidewalks as she gazed down at the sparkled streets thanks to the fuzzy reflection from the lights-high lamps-right above her. Her black skirt slightly waving, feeling a small breeze through her legs, the faux golden leather jacket she was wearing not being enough to warm her heart-it was actually pretty thin.

It wasn't worth it, or so she thought, dressing up and bothering to actually check every detail to make herself look different in the same matter, just to see if he noticed. She actually put make up, not that she had (that much) trouble, but she fused her brownish and orange eye shadow with eyeliner and mascara. Her eyebrows plugged out, actually having a good shape. She had licked off the gloss she had used, actually combed her hair _and _(tried) to curl it and make it seem... _prettier_.

But he didn't even get to take one glance at her, he was too busy looking at Carly Shay who honestly looked ten times better than her in his eyes, or so _she _thought. She was almost crying while sniffing away her emotions, embracing herself for the small comfort she knew she wasn't going to get from other warm arms-form his warm arms.

So she just walked around, and she thought about hating him again; she thought about keeping her distance from him and maybe lose the small emotions she had developed over the past months. She didn't know how she gathered them, but they were there now, and it was stuck like super glue. It wasn't even funny, but horrible. Being in _lov_-liking someone who doesn't like you back.

She wasn't in love with Freddie Benson-she couldn't be. She'd known him all her life, but to the point where she actually loves him, she doesn't think so. It hurts, that he likes someone who isn't her, but not to point where she'll stop living because of him.

An hour had passed, maybe less, maybe more; she honestly wasn't keeping track of time, but of what she's gotten herself into: liking the _Queen _of Nubs, Freddie Benson. She hadn't even noticed she circled the Bushewell Plaza Apartments as the quiet roads were still the same, and the wind still dance around her-as if begging her to just play along and join in.

But _he _wasn't holding her and guiding her like he had guided her best friend an hour earlier. She shook it off and pulled her strands of blonde locks behind her ear and looked up, noticing the stairs that would lead her to the fire escape where her lips had first made a wonderful impact with a nub (anyone in general) for the first time. The rusty black shivered steps teased her to run up and take a seat once more in the window sill to remember the moment once more with a close up.

She looked down and tried to ignore the stairs, and then a second later she snapped her head up when hearing _his _voice calling her name-he was leaning on the railing looking down at her, with a confused expression and narrowed eyes she could noticed from where she was standing. She wanted to smile, but wondered if he could see her.

"Sam?" He yelled once more, earning life-threatens from neighbors-causing the blonde to blurt out a small chuckle that actually made her cheekbones pop. The brunette from above couldn't help but smile at the small melody her laughter was echoing. He had been curious where she had gone to; she had texted him, saying she was going to Gibby's and then the dance, but she never appeared. He was worried, even if she's a though girl (not including Gibby), they're in Seattle; a dangerous city-like any other.

"Yeah?" She called after him as he signaled her not to leave as she was looking up and he made a rush to the stairs, racing himself down and catch up to her. She popped her lips and licked them, rocking herself back and forth in the soles of her feet, waiting for his what-seemed-to-take-forever appearance. She crossed her hands over her chest, trying to warm the chill that was forming goose bumps on her arms and sending shivers on her spine.

And after then he appeared, taking a small jump and stumbling toward her as she sighed when he caught on her body to keep himself from falling. "Hey," he exhaled heavily as he pushed himself from her and dusted the _unnoticeable _wrinkles on his suit he was still wearing-which she loved on him.

Looking down at himself and patting his slacks, he couldn't help but add his typical nubb_ish_ sly signature smile when noticing her dressing. She brushed her skirt and shrugged at the warm eyes that were staring at her, but they were the good kind of chills. The meatball-like eyes were giving her a good stare, and she wanted to smile, but then she'll be considered a nub. What was wrong with that? If she thinks about it, isn't she already a nub for falling for one? _Maybe_.

Instead she narrowed her eyes, interrupting his thought and asked, "What, nub? Lost something important on me that you have to stare?" He cleared his throat and shook his head lowering his face, trying to not give her a full facade of him since he could feel the slight blush on his cheeks. She just really looks pretty, but she'll just break his arm if he ever commented on it. So he shook it off his mind and looked up once more, "I was worried about you," he confessed as Sam raised her eyebrows, "you said you were on your way, but never made it?" He inquired and the blonde rolled her icy blues.

"Blah, that shirtless potato has a girlfriend." She informed and sighed at the disturbing image of Gibby being fed strawberries with whip cream. She shivered her body causing Freddie to chuckle at her. She looked up at him with a half-smile, "So how was the dance?"

"Eh... not so.. Great."

She snickered, knowing Freddie was probably a guinea pig for most magic tricks his date pulled on him, "At least you got to dance," she smiled as the brunette smirked, "But you didn't."

"Ugh," she smiled, "a dance's a dance, nothing special about it." She lied. Of course it was special, she'd dance all her life, and dancing with Freddie Benson is a very big deal for her-at least she thought. He crossed his arms and looked down at her, "Yeah, but-"

"It's a damn dance," she repeated with rolled eyes, "I have a pear pod at home, I'll connect it to some speakers and I'll dance to that." She joked as Freddie just nodded, wondering to himself if she really meant that or _did _want to dance. "But, who will you dance with?"

"My pillow?" She laughed, and the nub tried to play along. Looking at her, he decided to take chances with a smile pasted on his soft lips, "You look really pretty tonight," he said making her tilt her head sideways, wondering where that came from, but she didn't punch him-a good sign, so he went on, "you got dressed up for a dance," he smiled and she nodded slowly and looked down when feeling a warm temperature gently reach for her hand. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, feeling like a dork, and then he twirled her unexpected causing her to stumble toward him and landing perfectly on his chest with hands on his shoulder.

He chuckled at the position and then united his hand with hers, "so you're dancing," he assured her. She added her toothy smile and let laughter escape her mouth when he started at pace back and forth on the hidden area. "Freddie-"

"C'mon," he said as he looked out to his left and right, and then dragged her to the middle of the road, "let's dance."

"But there's no music-and what are we doing in the middle of the road? Trying to kill me?"

He rolled his eyes with a smile at her remark and got her in the same position, "We make music," he smiled and looked (nervously) down at her when placing his hands on her waist and holding one tiny hand in his. So warm and right, her heart was just fluttering. "How?"

He smirked and lowered himself to her; a little too close to shorten her oxygen with his breathing tickling her nose. Eyes connected to hers, and they started to rotate as soon as he started to lightly hum a melody on his lips when aiming to her ear. She let a small giggle escape her and his hand that was placed on her waist slowly rise to her head when feeling her tense. "Relax," he ordered and started to push her toward him until feeling the soft cushion she uses as cheeks touch his chest, taking in her strawberry sent.

She did relax, letting herself go along to the beat of his heart and closed her eyes with the breeze following along. His fingers almost laced with her own, going back and forth with (really) slowly rotations and felt him rest his chin on the top of her head, taking in the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Her stomach was screaming, she was going short of breath even though he was the reason she was able to breath at the moment.

Scared. She's scared, of actually being in love. But he's so, captivating. It was warm inside his arms; the breeze wasn't a distraction anymore. Calm and sincere and... Secure. She didn't want to let go of his hand and remove her head from his chest; it felt like it was firmly in place.

And there they paced in the middle of the street slow dancing to small hums and the beat of his heart.

_BEEP_!

They hopped up and twirled to see a car ruin the moment as they looked at one another laughing and made a run toward the fire escape stairs-still holding hands; firmly lacing their finger together with enjoyable (comfortable) laughter filling the air. She looked up at him-still laughing, "That was close," she chuckled as he squinted his eyes and nodded.

The laughter slowly slowing down and staring at one another and she felt happy. She danced with the boy she likes, with no Carly Shay to distract him. In fact, he had focused all his attention on her, making sure she was having a good dance (with him).

"Thanks, nub."

He replied back with his own curved lips, "Anytime, Puckett."

They looked down at their hands, for a couple of seconds-not knowing if to let go-they gave each other another glance. They eventually un-embraced and took a step back, as if things going back to normal.

And it did-the dance was over (sarcastically-thanks to an old trashed car-and if it wasn't it, she'll make sure to look for it and trash it herself). With that, wanting the awkward to leave the tight atmosphere, he started to lead her up the fire escape, and she followed as he asked, "So, how does Gibbys' girlfriend look like?"

She blurted laughter and got ready to describe her, (secretly laughing from the excitement of her heart _still _fluttering inside her ribcage).

**So this was my one shot(: what you think? cute? weird? just plain bad? -smile- click on 'review this Story' and tell me how you feel about it! :D thanks, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if any mistakes. **


End file.
